


The Beautiful Mess of Life

by hrhoikawatooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhoikawatooru/pseuds/hrhoikawatooru
Summary: Oikawa returns to Japan and Iwaizumi waits at the airport with a surprise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	The Beautiful Mess of Life

**Author's Note:**

> so this was supposed to just be a one-shot of oiks and iwa reuniting at the airport, but then it turned into this 1700 word, purely indulgent fic that i wrote at one a.m. on a school night so... enjoy?

Iwaizumi fidgeted with the zipper of his coat as he sat waiting. Admittedly, he arrived much earlier than necessary, but it was either anxiously waiting in his apartment or anxiously waiting at the airport; at least here, he would know if Tooru’s flight arrived early.

He continued moving his zipper up and down, receiving the side eye from a stiff businessman to his left. Iwaizumi smiled sheepishly and waved a hand in apology as he got up from his chair; walking off his nervous energy was probably better for him anyway.

He paced the length of the hallway several times before checking the time on his phone again, seeing that Tooru’s flight was scheduled to land in roughly ten minutes. Iwaizumi’s zipper-fiddling started up once more as he began counting down the minutes until he got to see his boyfriend for the first time in five months.

Boyfriend. Out of all the things Tooru’s been to Iwaizumi—his setter, his partner, his best friend—boyfriend was by far the best. Spending time with Tooru was something set in stone for Iwaizumi; something that he’s always known, never to recall a time before Tooru and never to imagine a time after. 

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa Tooru even before he knew what love was. His days would brighten each time Oikawa would knock on his door demanding a play date, volleyball pressed to his side and a toothless grin plastered on his face. He’d watch Oikawa’s stupid alien documentaries every Friday night, even though he’d much rather be watching Godzilla. Their bond grew in middle school, as did their trust, when Oikawa officially became his setter. High school proved challenging. Girls, nationals, and Shittykawa’s own stupid insecurities threatening to form a rift between the two, but they could never manage. Iwaizumi looked after Oikawa in the best and worst ways. Aiming a kick to his back when his ego got too big; placing a gentle, massaging hand on his knee when his pain became too much to bear. They survived high school and then some, making it through the break before college before they each realized somewhere along the way they became more than partners, more than best friends. Somewhere in the mess of life Iwa-chan became Hajime; Oikawa became Tooru.

Some may say this revelation came too late. With them heading off to two different, very distant colleges in less than a month, some would have shrugged off this revelation with a “oh, what could have been;” but not Tooru, who knows what he wants and won’t stop until he gets it. And what Tooru wants, Iwaizumi wants (at least, for the most part). So they tried; they spent the last few weeks of their time together relearning each other, seeing the details they’ve known for so long in a completely new light. For instance, Iwaizumi noticed the way Tooru’s eyes seem to glimmer more when light reflects off of his glasses. Or how Tooru uses shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that all smell like coconut because he can’t have the smells clashing. Or how he sleeps on his stomach; well, Iwaizumi has always known this, only now Tooru squishes his face against Iwaizumi’s abdomen rather than against a pillow.

It was as if in those few weeks, the two finally felt love that made life worth living, and they were both too stubborn to ever let it go. Their college years consisted of timezone-clashing Skypes, teary phone calls, and infrequent visits that never seemed to last long enough. It hurt and it was hard; there is no way around that fact. But they lasted through college graduation and continued to last beyond that, even as Iwaizumi made his living in Japan and Tooru went on to Argentina to conquer the world one volleyball match at a time.

Iwaizumi was proud of Tooru for chasing his dreams, even if he had to live what felt like a lifetime away.

The airport suddenly felt much more congested than before and Iwaizumi looked around puzzledly before turning his gaze to his watch. Shit. Tooru’s flight landed a few minutes ago. Iwaizumi’s gaze shot upwards towards the crowd and not even a minute passed before he saw him and their eyes met.

Instantaneously, Tooru abandoned his luggage and sprinted straight towards Iwaizumi. The impact of Tooru’s tall stature was enough to make Iwaizumi stumble, but not enough to send the two crashing to the floor. Rather, Tooru’s arms linked around Iwaizumi’s neck as his legs wrapped around his back as Iwaizumi held him in his arms and breathed in the sweet scent of coconuts from Tooru’s fluffy, airplane-nap mussed hair. 

Tooru was the first to pull away from their tight embrace, only enough to see Iwaizumi’s face and not enough for Iwaizumi to even dare to let him go.

Tooru smiled brightly at Iwaizumi, gently cupping his face with his hands before tightening his grip and tugging Iwaizumi’s chin up so he would meet his gaze.

“Goddammit, Hajime. Kiss me, wouldn’t you?”

That’s all the direction Iwaizumi needed before leaning in to press his lips against his boyfriend’s lips that always seemed to be soft and tasting of vanilla. Iwaizumi had to set Tooru down in order to kiss him the way one should kiss their lover that they haven’t seen for five months. Much before Iwaizumi felt as if he were finished, Tooru pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and his glasses were fogged, but his expression was beaming with a joy that Iwaizumi missed terribly.

“I’m glad you’re thrilled to see me, but not here” Tooru remarked with a smirk gracing the corner of his lips that Iwaizumi had kissed until they swelled bright pink.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and directed his gaze towards Tooru’s luggage left on the floor ten feet away.

“Oi, dumbass. Pick up your shit before it’s stolen.”

Tooru grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand to drag him along, although Iwaizumi had been planning to follow him anyway. Tooru grabbed his carry-on items while Iwaizumi pulled his luggage with one hand, the other still clasped tightly into Tooru’s as they made their way through the airport. On their way home they stopped briefly to grab Tooru a latte, to combat what he claimed to be his “jet lagged exhaustive state.” Realistically, the thrill of being with Iwaizumi alone was going to be enough to keep Tooru awake for another twelve hours, if not more; he talked Iwaizumi’s ear off the whole way home, offering only brief pauses to encourage Iwaizumi’s commentary on his stories.

By the time they reached Iwaizumi’s apartment, Iwaizumi was sure he’d heard a minute-by-minute replay of Tooru’s life for five past months he’d been without Iwaizumi, and he didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Although Iwaizumi adored listening to his boyfriend talk, he needed to get some words in too.

Iwaizumi threw Tooru a thicker jacket than the zip-up he was wearing as well as a winter scarf and a hat.

Tooru raised his eyebrows as he held up the garments.

“Forgot how to put on a jacket, did ya?”

Iwaizumi smirked as Tooru shimmed into the jacket, grumbling something about “just walked in the door… stupid Iwa making me leave… didn’t even get to pee.”

Iwaizumi laughed as he walked over to Tooru to help him wrap his scarf around his neck and tug the hat into his head, playfully flinging the pompom on top.

The two left the house, this time by foot. First, they headed toward a local bakery that Iwaizumi had been dying to take Tooru to for months. Much to Tooru’s dismay, Iwaizumi did not let him order a second latte, but rather ordered him two pieces of milk bread to go.

Tooru was quiet and observant, but only so long as the milk bread lasted. Then, came the seemingly endless round of questions and the pleading whines to go home.

“Hajime, it’s freezing. I’m going to get hypothermia, then my fingers are going to fall off, then I won’t be play volleyball anymore,” Tooru made the attempt to shove his hands inside Iwaizumi’s pockets for warmth, only to be shocked enough to gasp when Iwaizumi nudged him away, “Iwa? Was this your evil plan all along? You shouldn’t be such a sore loser, you know.”

Iwaizumi laughed as Tooru pouted.

“You shouldn’t be such a whiny human being, and yet.”

Tooru pretended to be more offended than he was. Before long, he was leaning into Iwaizumi’s side and tugging his hat down past his ears for more warmth.

Thankfully, the pocket that held the small box was not the pocket currently smooshed against Tooru’s side.

At last, Iwaizumi led Tooru to a small playground with an old, run-down sand volleyball court at its center.

Tooru scoffed lightheartedly, “If you wanted to play volleyball with me, surely it could’ve waited until morning or at least have taken place indoors.”

Iwaizumi shook, but not from the cold. He put his hand in his pocket, pulled it out empty handed, then placed it back inside his pocket once more. The whole time, Tooru looked at him quizzically, oblivious for one of the first times in his life. Finally, Iwaizumi pulled out a small black, velvet box as he got down on one knee.

“Tooru, I—”

At last, the situation registered in Tooru’s brain. He burst into tears and threw himself into Iwaizumi arms, sending them both into the sand of the volleyball court; nodding profusely the entire time and exhaling small “yes, Hajimes” between his inconsolable sobs.

Iwaizumi’s nerves washed away as he held Tooru close, whispering in his ear, “What are you saying yes to? I haven’t even asked you anything yet, Shittykawa.”

This earned a weak, halfhearted punch from Tooru. Tooru sniffled and rubbed at his nose before demanding, “Well, fucking ask me then!”

Iwaizumi held onto Tooru even as he guided himself back up onto one knee. Tooru sat back as Iwaizumi opened the box to reveal a ring with a teal gem at its center.

“Will you marry me, Oikawa Tooru?”

Tooru nodded, the tears filling his eyes again and now Iwaizumi’s too, as he slipped the ring on Tooru’s finger.

Somewhere along the way, best friends became boyfriends, then boyfriends became something more. Somewhere along the way, in the beautiful mess of life, Iwa-chan became Hajime; Oikawa became Tooru.


End file.
